Halloween for FMA
by bluefireworks
Summary: Halloween is HERE! I wonder what their plans are on this very spooky day XD
1. Decor, Invitations and No presents for

**O_O Hi Everyone!! XD I haven't updated for a looong time now! XD But now I will because my creative juice is flowing in again… and another reason might be because of school work D: **

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL FIC!! YAYZ**

**Hmm… have you ever wondered what would these FMA characters do on Halloween night? What costumes they would wear?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own FMA too bad :C**

**Anyway!! ENJOY!! Random... fic really  
**

**

* * *

  
**

October 30:

That sunny afternoon, Roy walking at the halls of Central command, noticed that… there grand windows has dark curtains hanging, fake spider webs everywhere, pumpkins, lit candles, and a lot of horrifying mannequins around.

Roy entered his office, he can't believe it and even his own comrades are decorating for Halloween it irritated him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Decorating my office without permission?!" he yelled

"Its Halloween tomorrow boss" Havoc answered while sticking the fake web onto the corner of the office

"Fine, do whatever you like but I won't help you guys clean up the décor after Halloween" Roy went to his desk and saw black envelopes with pumpkin stickers. He took them and each envelope was addressed to each including Fullmetal's invitation, he took his invitation opened the envelope…

_Greetings Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_You're invited to the prestigious, Military Grande Ball, on October 31__st__, please come wearing the most scariest, weirdest, costume._

_We are expecting your arrival to the most scariest night! _

_P.S: we'll also trick or treating for the young at heart =P_

_Happy Halloween_

_His Excellency, Fuhrer King Bradley_

Roy sighed "Oh great, now there going to be a ball tomorrow, When did these invitations arrive?"

"Last week Sir" Riza responded

"LAST WEEK?!"

"You didn't tell us the invitations already arrived?" Havoc asked

"How am I supposed to know? I was busy all week. Here, I guess you need the invitation to get in tomorrow" Roy handed the invitations to Havoc

"You seem unexcited for tomorrow, Sir" Riza noticed

Suddenly the door flung open and a scream of happiness "YEAH! HALLOWEEN!!" The blond Alchemist entered the office

"Wow! You guys are still decorating?"

"Really fullmetal? Do you have to yell 'yeah! Halloween' in my office?" Roy asked very irritated

"Well, it IS Halloween tomorrow" Ed stated

Roy sighed

Ed was looking at the decorations "your office looks good Colonel"

"Thanks" he said bitterly

"Well Al and I still have to go and buy costumes for tomorrow" Ed said

"Oh wait Ed!" Havoc said walking towards the young Alchemist "Here's your invitation for tomorrow" he hands out Ed the envelope

"Thanks" Ed took it and walked out Roy's office "see you tomorrow!"

Roy sighed "well, back to your question Lieutenant, yes I'm not excited for the Halloween ball tomorrow-"

"You're just upset because Riza didn't give you a Halloween present" Havoc teased

Roy glared at Havoc he was about to put on his gloves and burn him alive...

"I knew it" Riza said "don't worry Colonel, I didn't forget about you. You're special" Riza took out a big pumpkin basket full of sugary sweets "Happy Halloween Colonel"

Roy smirked "RIGHT!!! Thank You Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you coming at the ball tomorrow?"

Havoc stared at Mustang, he got his enthusiasm back

"We still have to buy more candy for the little kids trick or treating tomorrow!!"

"..."

* * *

**O_O this must be the most boring and confusing Chapter ever! XD Anyway I was getting lazy because I was playing Cafe World on facebook XD. I kept the creative juice inside the fridge just in case...**

**Reviews please! Flames are always welcome!! ;D  
**


	2. The Halloween Day

**=D Chapter two!! **

**Hope you guys enjoy reading… **

**Disclaimer: It's a sad truth but I really don't own FMA**

**Yes, I consider this a random crackfic XD**

**October 31: Halloween Morning.**

Central command felt like a haunted office, due to the realistic decorations the State Alchemists transmuted, also some of the officers kids were there for trick or treating. Mustang is in his office doing his usual work "paperwork". He looked around his office, fake cobwebs, mannequins, dark long curtains that blocked the morning sun, dark eerie feeling.

Riza was tending to all the trick or treating children

"Hey boss!! What are you going to wear tonight!?" Havoc asked

"I… have… NO IDEA!!!" Roy yelled

"But you are going right?"

"Yes I am going; I just don't know what I'm wearing tonight"

"May you should go as Freddy Krueger, he has this 3rd degree burned body with freaking long claws and he kills you in your sleep and-"

"Who the hell is Freddy Krueger?"

"I have no idea… but I kept dreaming about him since October started"

"Wait, you said he kills people while sleeping, doesn't dreaming him freaks you out?" Roy asked

"Oh… you're right…"

**Halloween Afternoon**

Edward was still looking for a scary costume for tonight

"Why don't you go as a Vampire brother?" Al asked

"WHAT!? That's too typical, I want something different"

"Why not go as a Shrimp fullmetal?" a deep voice said

Edward turned around "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL THAT I WOULD FIT THROUGHT ATOM HOLES!!?"

"Geez it's just a suggestion"

Ed growled "I don't have time for this"

"See you tonight fullmetal"

Edward left the store and walked far away from there

"So what's your plan brother?" Al asked

"I'm still thinking about it, I don't know If its going to work" Ed said

"So, who are you going to be tonight!?"

"The most scariest person that ever lived!!"

"..."

"Come on Al! I need you help with this!" as Ed ran back to the store

"Wait brother!" Al yelled as he chased catches up with his big brother

* * *

**Halloween Night:**

Its the Military Grande Halloween Ball, every officer was in their costume, the scary, the idiotic, the just plain weird, and the not so scary costumes as far the eye can see...

(to be continued)

* * *

**I have to put the Halloween Night in a sparate chapter, hm... maybe because I have to rearrange (again) the actual event that night. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sad :C **

**Anyway, if you can't understang this story... its okay with me, because i'm too lazy to do this anyway. Plus I'm freakin afraid of the Tropical Storm here. *shudders* **

**Reviews, Flames are always WELCOME!! ;D  
**


	3. The Halloween Night dun dun duuun

**XD OMG! Hey people! How are ya! Sorry it took a VERY long time to update again, as you know I am a very busy person and I found the time to update... again... so... yeah XD and OH! I just just read the last chapter of Fullemtal Alchemist (EPIC ~ !)**

**BTW I haven't read the beautiful reviews... yet XD but I'll get to them**

**Anyway Halloween for FMA, ehem ehem... I KNOW IT'S NOT HALLOWEEN NOW! *Current date...* why would I put the current date XD LOL! Let's get started before I go hyper again XD**

**

* * *

**

**Halloween Night:**

Its the Military Grande Halloween Ball, every officer is in their unique costume, the scary, the idiotic, the just plain weird, and the not so scary costumes as far the eye can see.

We see here Jean Havoc, wearing a vampire costume, rich and elegant, with his slick black hair and drinks his punch in the corner, wooing every female officer with his charming attitude he takes a sip and someone pats hard on his back

SLAP! "HAVOC!" it was Falman

SPLUUURRT "WHAT THE HELL! I'M DRINKING PUNCH HERE!" he yelled

"Holy crap, you're some kind of rich elegant vampire who woo's women and drinks their blood!"

"Whoopie Flippin DO! How did you know?" he stated sarcastically

Falman's costume is The Grim Reaper, with his oh so tall scythe

"and you're the person who took everyone's life because you don't have one! GOOD FOR YOU!" Havoc answered back

"I know..."

"Hey have you seen the Colonel? I wanna see his freakin scary costume as he described it"

"I've been looking for him all night, I wanna see it too. I guess he's not here yet

Meanwhile...

Riza grabs herself a drink and smiles at every person that compliments her costume... it was annoying, especially if you're date hasn't arrived yet

"Lieutenant!" Feury called

"Ah, Seargent Fuery you came" Riza said gladly, his costume, A Mummy

"Yes but I wasn't really-"

"Have you seen the Colonel?"

"No, I haven't seen him"

Riza gave a very deep sigh "Where are you Stupid Colonel?"

* * *

Inside the Elric Apartment

Ed puts on the last accessory on his costume and is finally ready to go to the ball

"So Al, is it scary?" Ed asked, turning around and making idiotic poses

"I think its creepy you wearing _that_"

"awwww... but its scary as hell! Come on! Let's go! The ball started hours ago!" Ed ran to the door and gestured Al to follow him

"Alright! Hold on! Let me put on my cape"

* * *

Ed and Al arrived at the party they also heard that the Colonel arrived.

"ALRIGHT! PARTEEEEE!" Ed yelled with glee " I AM THE SCARIEST PERSON THAT EVER LIVED!"

"geez brother if they saw you in _that_ costume they'd-"

"they'd what? LOOK! PUNCH!" Ed ran to the table where the punch is

"YO AL!" A deep voice greeted, Al turned and it was Havoc "Cool! Headless Horsman"

"Thank You, you're some kind of rich elegant vampire who woo's women and drinks their blood"

"Hey! That's what Falman said"

"What?"

"Good Evening Alphonse" and yet another deep voice greeted but it wasn't just a deep voice, it was Colonel Mustang wearing a-

"Colonel, why are you wearing that?" Al asked

"Yes, its his so called freakin scary costume" Havoc added

"What?" Roy exclaimed, his costume? The Fullmetal Alchemist... tall version

"He'll be REALLY pissed off if brother saw you"

"I want to see his 'scary as hell' costume"

"Hey Al, Look what I fou-" Ed paused and twitched he dropped his punch and the kitten he found under the table

"WHAT THE HELL!" both Alchemist yelled

Officers around them heard the yell of anger and backed away to avoid the fight, Roy realizing that the small Alchemists' costume was The Flame Alchemist... short version.

"WHO the hell are you suppose to be?" Roy asked

"You. And WHO the hell are you suppose to be?" Ed asked

"You, the BETTER VERSION"

Both glared at each other, Al made a face/palm as his reaction.

"And that's the 'scary as hell' costume you were talking about? oooohh I'm so scared of my SHORT self. Please whatever you do, don't make me even shorter" Roy teased and chuckled

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! OH and Yes, it is... Your face is scary, your job is scary, everything about you is HELL!"

"Aww... And you made me look like I never grew an inch, in a very creepy way"

"And you made me look like I had growth spurt! I'll kick your ass!"

Al grabbed Ed before any punching begins and stopped him from coming close to the Colonel

"If you punch me I win, cuz your me and I'm you. So I win" Roy teased

"You IDIOT!"

"Why don't you look up, SHORT Colonel"

"Look DOWN Elric so I can punch you in the face!"

"YOU want to punch yourself!" Roy teased again...

Ed grew red and struggled to breakfree from Al's grip "LET ME GO AL! I'LL TEACH THIS BASTARD A LESSON!" he yelled

"Brother, calm down!"

"Yes Fullmetal, I am the scariest person that ever lived! Fear me! FEAR ME ~ !"

_SLAP_

"OW!"

"Sorry Colonel this is for your own good" Riza said, she grabbed the Colonel and dragged him out of Edward's sight.

The End? Oh no, It was a very long fight, though Roy won because he verbally abused Edward.

**THE END ~ BOW**

***applauds***

* * *

**8D OMG! ITS OVER! YESSS! XD Sorry if the story looks rushed and another word that describes it. I had to X3 I'm really not that creative, I just type whatever comes in my mind especially now.**

**BTW the Vampire Havoc is suggested by a Fellow Risembool Ranger XD*applauds***

**Reviews. Flames are always welcome here.**


End file.
